Fecal occult blood refers to minor gastrointestinal bleeding. For erythrocytes are digested and damaged, the minor gastrointestinal bleeding causes no change in the color of excrement and no abnormal change in the appearance of excrement and therefore cannot be verified visually or microscopically unless the existence of few erythrocytes in excrement is found through an excrement test. The prolonged minor bleeding, the minor gastrointestinal bleeding is usually accompanied by symptoms of anemia.
As fecal occult blood cannot be directly found visually, the early malignant tumor of digestive tract in the majority of patients cannot be found timely to be intervened and treated in the early stage, which delays the optimal treatment time. Fecal occult blood can be currently detected with two test strips, one for detecting the content of hemoglobin in an excrement sample, and the other for detecting the content of transferrin. Certainly, hemoglobin and transferrin may be synchronously detected with one test strip, and the detection result can be identified by reading the color band information on the test strip, referring to the patent document CN200953022Y of the inventor for detail.
A sample kit for detecting fecal occult blood with a test strip is disclosed in the Chinese patent with application No. 201310097892.7, which comprises: a transparent sleeve 3 and an excrement collector and a plug 4 which are placed inside the sleeve 3, wherein the plug 4 is provided with a test strip 5, the excrement collector 1 comprises a main tube 1c, a handle 1a and a sampling rod 1b extending downwards from the lower end of the handle 1a, and a separating plate is provided inside the main tube 1c to divide the main tube 1c into an upper chamber and a lower chamber in which diluent is loaded. The lower end of the main tube 1c is sealed with an easily-torn material.
After collecting an excrement sample, the patient inserts the sampling rod 1b into the main tube 1c, tightly screws or presses the handle 1a, places the excrement collector in the transparent sleeve 3, and presses the excrement collector, then, the easily-torn material on the lower end of the main tube 1c is punctured, the diluent carrying the excrement sample flows out, contacts the bottom of the test strip 5 on the plug 4 and then creeps the test strip 5, thereby realizing a detection function.
The color band of the test strip generates a color after the test strip 5 is crept and placed for a given time, the color band information presented on the test strip is manually read to determine a detection result. Due to the time span of color generation, in the case where a great many of sample kits are processed, the workload of manual reading is heavy while the efficiency is low and errors occur frequently, thus, it is urgent to provide an automatic fecal occult blood detector.